


Iron Thorns

by Vultoni_and_Arnaera



Series: VnA’s Fic Dump - HSC Edition [7]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, No Beta, One Shot, Prison, Short, Toppat Civil Warfare Ending | TCW (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vultoni_and_Arnaera/pseuds/Vultoni_and_Arnaera
Summary: The right hand of a traitor chief contemplates his defeat and gets a visit from the very back-stabber that brought the wolves to their door.
Series: VnA’s Fic Dump - HSC Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002828
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Iron Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Rose has its Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347926) by [FlamingRedAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon). 



> Inspired by FlamingRedAnon's Ellie is Dmitri’s Daughter AU, and the fic "Every Rose has its Thorns" based in it. Both got my mental gears going and I decided to post my own take on the idea. Hope it doesn't disappoint.
> 
> If I write something based on another fic or au, I always suggest going and checking out the original. Everyone in this fandom is so talented and I can't help but show my appreciation through my work. 
> 
> As always, feedback of any kind is always welcome!
> 
> Cross-posted on tumblr at vultoni-and-arnaera.
> 
> (Edit: Fixed the typo in this note. That was embarrassing to notice.)

The cuffs dig into his wrists, forming red welts and making his hands go numb from lack of circulation.

Or maybe that's from the cold. Either way, he can't feel his fingers.

Sven lets his head drop, ignoring the way his neck hurts at the awkward angle. He shivers, trying to curl in on himself for warmth. He can't go far. The shackles were made to keep him from moving too much.

Was it really only a few hours ago that he was at the launch base, preparing to pilot the rocket? It feels like he's been here for months already.

The sun hasn't risen yet, confirming that yes, it's only been a few hours. A few hours since he was thrown in here.

A few hours since he was betrayed.

Sven's blood boils at the thought, almost enough to warm him against the chill. He never considered himself a vengeful person, but if he ever gets his hands on Rose there will be hell to pay. _Rose-Petrov_ , he reminds himself, _not just Rose_. Reminds himself where her loyalties truly lay.

_Dirty traitor._

He's still stewing in his hatred-tinged thoughts when the door opens.

It's _her_. Sven scowls and is met with a condescending laugh. Ellie grins mockingly and shuts the door behind her.

"Hello, Sven."

He refuses to answer her, just glaring with as much fury as he can muster. Her grin widens. If he wasn't chained to this wall, he would punch it off her face.

"Frustrating being chained up like that, isn't it? It's only what you deserve, criminal."

"If you've come here for information, you won't get it," Sven says in defiance.

She all but laughs in his face, "what could you know that I already don't? I was chief, and that meant I had access to everything."

"I'm not here for information, _Svensson_. I'm here to let you know how screwed you really are," she says, mockery in every syllable.

Sven snarls, sounding more animal than human. If only he were free, he could-

"All the Toppats at the launch base have been arrested. They're here, sharing your fate. All that's left is to hunt down the stragglers, those that weren't at the launch base, and bring them in. Considering I know exactly where they are, and that there's no way they'll know I turned traitor, capturing them will be easy. The Toppat Clan is at its end, and I will be the one to deal the killing blow."

He bristles at her words, but can feel the pit in his stomach growing. It sucks all the dregs of warmth from his body, leaving him shivering from the chill of defeat.

Is this it? Could this really be the end?

"The only thing left after that will be finding Stickmin and his group of misfits, and it will all be over. I'll have to thank him after he's been locked up. After all, I couldn't have done any of this without his idiocy."

Sven pauses as he processes that, the gears in his brain spinning rapidly. A piece clicks into place and his stomach sinks.

"He didn't leave you behind. You were lying when you said he abandoned you."

Her grin grows, becoming cheshire-like in appearance, "you're very smart, Sven. Of course I lied. _We never even met_."

The words echo in his mind over and over. Information and conclusions shoot through his head at dizzying speeds, but one thought sticks.

_Henry never betrayed the clan's values. He never betrayed anyone. He was wrongfully dethroned on the word of a traitor._

Ellie continues her gloating, pulling him out of his head, "it was insultingly easy, you know? I expected the Toppat Clan hierarchy to be disrupted by my accusation, but I never dreamed you would just overthrow him. And after Copperbottom and his second-in-command were killed, leaving the leadership of the clan open? And I was the next choice because of some old tradition? It was just too perfect. You practically handed yourself over in chains."

He opens his mouth to shoot back a reply, but she cuts him off with a sneer.

"What fools you were to trust the word of a stranger over your own chief. He never even got the chance to defend himself before Copperbottom was calling to throw him overboard. Though considering how quickly the clan turned on him, I doubt they would have even listened. I hardly had to lift a finger."

She gets right in his face, inches from him but still out of reach. "you sealed your own fates."

She walks to the door of the cell, that smug, condescending, _infuriating_ grin still on her face.

"Goodbye, Sven Svensson. I hope you enjoy your stay at The Wall."

The door slams closed behind Ellie, but her mocking laughter still echoes in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic with a monologue?
> 
> I can't help it, they're so fun to write.


End file.
